House Problems
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Things are kind of odd for boyfriends Cloud and Corrin as they deal with their differences and the characters of Smash. Clorrin mainly, some Shobin, Nesscas and whatever else can be thrown in.
1. Cleaning Problems

**AN: I'm thinking about making this a multi chapter story but I dunno... What do you think?**

...

"I'm back!" Cloud yelled, setting down a bag of snacks on the coffee table.

"Hi Cloud," Corrin said, unwrapping a Rice Krispie. "Thanks for buying more snacks!" He picked up the remote and paused his show. He dug through the bag for a bag of Hi-Chew.

"This room is a mess Corrin," Cloud said. "I've been gone for five minutes and you make the couch look like a garbage bin."

Corrin popped the chew in his mouth.

"Well actually it's been twenty three minutes," Corrin said with a smile.

Cloud gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"It doesn't matter," Cloud said, picking up some of the wrappers off the couch and placing them on the table in a pile. "You shouldn't be making such a mess, at least put the trash in a bag to be thrown away later instead of throwing it everywhere."

Cloud had taken his spot on the couch next to Corrin.

"I'm sorry Cloudy," Corrin said, leaning onto Cloud. "It's just that I was so immersed in this show I was watching that I didn't even realize I was eating..."

"For twenty three minutes?" Cloud asked. "How do you manage to eat an entire box of rice krispies, a pack of rice crackers, and two cups of noodles?" he said, picking up an empty box of rice krispies. "On top of that three juice boxes, a six pack of this strawberry drink and an Arizona!" Cloud had picked up a half empty can of Arizona.

"Well actually it's pretty easy when the food is so small you can finish it in two bites," Corrin said. "Oh and that can isn't empty yet."

Cloud looked even more annoyed. He took a deep breath.

"Still, you should at least clean up after yourself," Cloud said in a calming voice. "Bugs might come in..."

Corrin held onto Cloud's arm.

"I'm sorry Cloudy, I really am~" Corrin said. "I meant to clean it up after this episode was over."

Cloud picked up the remote and pressed play, revealing how long he was in the episode.

"You just started this," Cloud said. "And this is forty six minutes long."

"Yeah," Corrin said, not understanding what point Cloud was trying to make.

"What were you doing the past twenty minutes I was gone?" Cloud asked.

"Well..." Corrin brought out his laptop, holding it out for Cloud. Cloud took it out of his hands and opened it.

Scrolling through the page Cloud couldn't help but feel a sense of regret and pity.

"God dammit Corrin," Cloud said, handing him back the computer. "Isn't that from a kid's show one of the Villager's is into?"

Corrin gave an awkward laugh.

"Well yeah you see I was going through this Tumblr Lucina was talking about and you see I just got curious and found all these different things and then this story pops up and I got interested and read it and then I went looking for where it's from and found this and I am so sorry I know looking at pictures of a kid and a one eye chip isn't normal but hear me out this was on Lucina page and-"

Cloud had hugged Corrin, effectively getting him to shut up.

"You know you don't need to apologize right?" Cloud said. "I don't care if you want to put a kid on a ship with a one eye chip or whatever I saw on your laptop. Just... remember to clean up after yourself okay?"

Corrin nodded.

"Okay Cloudy," he said.

"Now that that's settled," Cloud said. "Let's -"

"Hulu and woohoo?" Corrin suggested.

"What?"

"You know? Hulu and woohoo. I saw it on Tumblr. Hulu's on so why not?"

Cloud picked up the remote and got out of whatever Corrin was watching.

"Corrin this is Netflix," Cloud said.

"Oh yeah..." he said. "But Netflix and chill is so overrated! I see everybody talking about it!"

"What does that even mean?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know," Corrin said. "But I heard Shulk asked Robin if he wanted to Netflix and chill with him in their room later after all the battles were done."

"... Hand me the laptop."

Corrin gave him the laptop.

"Why?" Corrin asked.

"I don't think it means what you think it means," Cloud said as he proceeded to search up 'Netflix and chill'.

...

 **AN: Done! I feel like the main reason Sakurai added Corrin was so that we fangirls can ship him with Cloud. He's bi so why the frank not?**

 **I admit I have yet to play either games (Waiting for FF7 remake and Conquest to be released) so I may have their personalities wrong (I know for damn sure I have Corrin's wrong). I only read the non-spoiler part of their personalities online since I actually do plan on playing their games. I decided to make Corrin silly as opposed to Cloud's supposedly somber personality. I feel no guilt writing this. *drops mic* Fuck this shit I'm out!**


	2. Selfie Problems

Cloud's hands had traveled down Corrin's chest as he pressed his lips against his beloved. Corrin had simply wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and accepting the kissing, moaning softly as he did. He made it to the rim of Corrin's white tee and slid his hands right under, feeling the cold skin against his hands. Corrin had shuddered.

"Cloudy," Corrin said. "May I ask?"

Cloud had stopped what he was doing and stopped leaning on him.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

Corrin had pulled out his cell phone from the jacket laying near him on the couch.

"Let's take a selfie!" Corrin said, his eyes sparkling.

Cloud looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Cloud asked. "Now?"

Corrin nodded.

"Yeah!" he said. "I heard that like, if you're having a fun time or something then you should take a selfie to remember that moment!"

Cloud gave a quiet groan.

"I mean... yes people do that but..." Cloud looked away.

"What? Am I not doing it right?" Corrin asked, his phone already in the camera fully set up. Cloud pouted.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that at an intimate time like this..." he said. "Besides I already moved so..."

In all honesty Cloud wasn't really one for photos. It's not like he hated taking them entirely it was just he felt he never looked good in them. Now here's Corrin wanting to take one with that silly happy look on his face. How is he supposed to say no to that!?

"Come on Cloudy! It'll be fun! Everybody does it!"

"Just because everybody does it doesn't mean it's fun..." Cloud weakly argued.

Corrin pouted.

"Awww..." he whined.

He set his phone down, crestfallen. Cloud looked to Corrin. He couldn't help but feel bad.

He sighed.

"Fine Corrin," Cloud said. "Let's take a selfie." He had leaned on Corrin. "Just... Don't show anyone okay?"

Corrin had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay!"

...

The very next day Cloud woke up on the couch alone. He must have overslept from everything the two of them were doing last night, from board games to watching shows to even dancing to Korean music. Corrin sure did love this futuristic world...

On the table Cloud's phone had flashed repeated. He picked it up and looked through his messages, it seems like everybody's been texting him today. Was it because of matches? ... No, his were at night and one of the final ones to be done. It was only afternoon. Maybe they were worried or maybe... something happened...

Cloud had went through the first message from Zelda.

 _Cloud you look so cute sleeping! I didn't even think you wore Chocobo print pajamas! I'm so jealous of Corrin! You don't even seem like the type to take pictures!_

Cloud was confused. What does she mean sleeping...? What pictures...?

 _Aw is little Cloudy woudy sleeping? Even someone like you looks cute at the right moments... I'm not trying to flirt with you though, I got my own boyfriend. Anyway, remember our match today! I'll knock you out!_

Well Ike tried to be taunting at least... He's probably still salty after he lost to him yesterday, especially since he pulled him down with Climhazzard... But wait...

Cloud went through the third message which was oddly enough a picture message.

 _I finished the picture for you guys! See? It's perfect!_

Cloud scrolled down to the picture. He clenched his fists. It was a picture of him sleeping on Corrin, a heart drawn on the middle. Cloud didn't even bother going through everything else because he figured that it was all about that... selfie. He just set his phone down and ran to his room to get dressed.

 _Frickin' Corrin!_

...

 **AN: I did a thing and I don't know and I apologize profusely.**


	3. Cooking Problems

It's been three days since he ate anything cooked by hand. The last time was when the two of them went out to a restaurant as a celebration of sorts for his and Corrin's one week anniversary. He never really thought that a week was long enough to have an anniversary but Corrin said that anything could happen so be thankful to be alive... or something along those lines.

He was hungry... very hungry. All they had though was leftover takeout and junk food which wasn't very healthy since he's been eating it for a while. He had no idea how to cook... except for maybe a few here there simple foods. He knew that Corrin could not cook to save his life and had even banned Corrin from using the microwave for a few days after he destroyed it reheating takeout (apparently he didn't know that you had to take it out of the box when reheating it).

In short, neither of them were capable of making a decent dinner.

He craved a home cooked meal, something nice like chicken or even stir fry. Just... something other than Chinese food and McDonalds.

Maybe he should go and learn how to cook. To him it was a great idea. He could make whatever he and Corrin would want to eat! He could see it, Corrin eating something he made and gushing over how good it tastes.

'This is so good Cloudy! I'm so happy to have a caring boyfriend like you!'

Cloud's face grew red thinking about it.

He looked down to the couch where their laptop was at. He could just find something they both would like that would be really easy to make. He opened it up and search through quick and simple recipes. Through various pins and cooking sites Cloud finally found what he wanted to make.

He got dressed to go to the store.

...

"So Robin, who cooks?" Cloud asked simply, examining a box of cupcake mix before putting it back. Corrin loves sweets so he can't just have this lying around. Corrin has to eat healthier!

"Well Shulk and I usually take turns cooking," Robin said, grabbing a box of pancake mix. Pancakes are sweet and typical of breakfast so Cloud grabbed three and threw it in his basket. "Shulk tends to make more... organic food? I usually go for meat."

Cloud was examining two different bottles of syrup, looking at quantity, calories, and most of all price. His money usually came off of Smash battles and bets and since he hasn't been here long he would have to be careful with his money.

"Is it harder cooking with meat?" Cloud asked, throwing the one bottle he decided on in.

Robin shook his head.

"Not really," Robin said, walking to rows of freezers with meat in it. "It's just that you have to deal with marinating it and using oil."

Robin grabbed a chicken and put it inside a plastic bag before putting it in basket. Cloud looked through the prices, ranging from one ninety eight to five forty seven. What would be good to get?

"I see," Cloud said, leaning over the freezer examining two different brands of chicken. "So with marinating..."

"You don't have to marinate everything," Robin said. "Meat kind of has flavor and plus you can give it flavor by adding certain things in when you cook it."

Robin leaned over next to Cloud and pointed the the chicken he was holding on his right.

"This one is cheaper," Robin said with a smile. "Plus chicken is chicken, all that matters is how you cook it."

Cloud nodded, taking the chicken.

"So Robin..." Cloud said.

"Yes Cloud?"

Cloud looked down, turning his face away from Robin.

"How..." Robin looked curiously at Cloud. "Do you cook?"

...

Corrin was done battling for a day, he was surprised he actually managed to win today. Maybe he should go out with Cloud somewhere to celebrate! Somewhere fancy, delicious. Someplace where he could treat Cloud like a king... His precious Cloud has to happy! A day where he won't eat candy and chips or fast food all day would definitely make him happy.

Corrin walked up to the door of his shared home when he smelled something strange.

 _Smoke!?_

Corrin quickly pulled out his Yato blade and started banging on the door. I must have forgot something in the microwave again, Corrin thought.

"Cloud! Cloud are you there! Please tell me you haven't permadied!"

No response, no choice. Corrin sliced through the door like butter, effectively breaking it in half.

"Cloud!" Corrin cried, blade whirring in hand. He looked to the kitchen, prepared to save Cloud.

... Only to find Cloud in an apron with a spatula in hand.

"O-oh Corrin..." Cloud stuttered, quickly turning off the stove.

Corrin looked dumbfounded.

"Umm... Cloudy?" Corrin pointed to the spatula. "Are you-"

"Yes."

Cloud was silent and unmoving.

"I'm-"

Corrin embraced Cloud, getting him to be quiet. Cloud was surprised but happy too, he hugged Corrin back.

"Silly Cloudy," Corrin said, picking up whatever Cloud cooked with a plastic fork. "What is this anyway?"

Corrin ate it.

"It's chicken stir fry," Cloud said.

Corrin swallowed.

"Cloudy..."

"Yeah..."

"I think we should both take cooking lessons..."

Cloud kissed Corrin's hair.

"Yeah, I think we should..."

...

 **AN: When both you and the bae can't cook. If you need me I'll be working on If You (and seeing how I can fit Clorrin in it...)**


	4. Sex Problems

Corrin wasn't so sure how well... gay sex worked. Every time he tried to think about it nothing would really come to his head. Nothing. He understood blow jobs and such but not really... the anal sex part... Can people really have sex there...? Wouldn't it... be painful? Oh gods and unsanitary? Who was the person who came with the thought anyway!?

Lately though, Corrin has been asked whether or not he and Cloud have had sex and in all honesty it hurts him. It all seems like sex is that thing you have to do in a month or so of dating here... In his world you didn't have sex until you were married and here everybody was, talking about whether they slept together or not, so comfortably...

He isn't sure how to feel... other than scared of course. Sure, as a guy he can't get pregnant but still it was painful from what he heard. Who would be the one in who though? Him or Cloud? ... Probably Cloud. Yeah.

Corrin threw a pillow at the wall. He had no idea what to think anymore. If everybody expects it then does that mean Cloud expects it too!? Is he just waiting for him to ask or something!?

"Something wrong Corrin?" Cloud asked. Corrin forgot that Cloud was home.

Cloud walked in, standing in front of the door with his arms crossed. Corrin's eyes had looked over Cloud's body. He just had so much muscle...

"Well..." Corrin said, looking away. His face turned into a light pink.

Cloud pouted and walked over to their shared bed. He sat down next to Corrin, putting his hand on top of his. Corrin looked at their hands.

"You can tell me anything, I'll listen to everything you have to say," Cloud said lovingly. "That's what I'm here for."

Corrin took a deep breathe. Yes, that's what Cloud is for. He knew that if Cloud had any problems then he would want him to tell everything about it. He would help.

"Listen..." Corrin's fingers had traced circles on Cloud's hand. "Well..."

Cloud pulled Corrin close.

"What is it?" Cloud said as gently as possible, stroking Corrin's hair.

Corrin's face was a burning red in Cloud's chest. Cloud scent was like vanilla and sweat, so sweet and musky. It was a combination that he liked. Is that what sex would smell like?

"Well Cloud..." Corrin wanted to bury himself deep in Cloud. "It's... sex..."

Corrin waited for what seemed like forever for Cloud to reply. He was still holding him tight and stroking his hair, he just wasn't talking.

"Cloudy...?"

He looked up, a blush on Cloud's face.

"W-well... what about it?" Cloud asked.

Corrin had sat up and on Cloud's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Cloud must have never had sex before! Cloud thought to himself. I honestly thought he was the type to have like twenty girls on him at once...

There was a flare in Corrin's eyes which was a usual sign of trouble for Cloud.

"Let's do it!" Corrin said. "You and me! Come on! We're already here so let's get on with it already!"

"W-what!? I thought you were hesitant on it!" Cloud said.

Corrin had a huge grin on his face.

"Well yeah I was but then I realized that you must be a virgin too!"

Cloud covered his face with his hands.

"D-don't say that..." Cloud said.

"But you are right?"

Cloud nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Corrin said.

"H-how?" Cloud asked.

"Because!" Corrin held Cloud in his chest. "Our first time will be with each other."

Now Cloud was the one with a red face, wanting to stay buried in Corrin's chest. Even so, the idea of the two of them being each's 'first time' was a wonderful thought and Cloud couldn't help but think it romantic.

"So?" Corrin said. "What do you say?"

Cloud had looked up and kissed Corrin sweetly.

"Let's go."

...

"Oh my gosh that was beyond amazing!" Corrin said, laying on Cloud's arm. "Again!"

Cloud groaned.

"I'm tired..." he said.

"But come on!" Corrin said. "Limits are meant to be broken remember!?"

"So you want me to rip you apart?" Cloud asked questioningly.

Corrin pondered this.

"Would that be fun?"

"Corrin!"

"Cloudy!"

Cloud had grabbed a pillow and covered his face in it.

"Come on Cloudy!" Corrin said. "We only did it like three times! Do you know how many sex positions there are in the first place!? There's even a book about it in this world and we barely skimmed it!"

Cloud had wrapped his around Corrin's shoulder and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go to sleep," Cloud said.

Corrin pouted.

"Okay..."

...

 **AN: I'm even more drunk and I need to go home... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll write out the scene in a separate fic for those that want to read it.**


End file.
